totalwarfarefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Ganime/Total Warfare Analysis Episode Guide
This blog is for a guide of Episodes, We analyze what the characters can do and who they could go against. Hope you enjoy! EDIT Unfortunately I have lost intrest on these blogs, all of them will still be here, but my research will now be on the Character Profile WIki, come there and you might see me edit from time to time, there's also the fact that Pit's bio left me drained , taking the longest of them all, 4 months, but besides all of this this Analysis is now discontinued. I may come back to it one day, but that's highly unlikely. AGAIN After some thought, I will continue this series, however most of the characters researched will be the ones I've already researched on the Character profile Wiki, MOST of them, some will be original but most will befrom the ones I already studied, so if you want to see the info faster then come to the Character Profile Wiki. Season 1 Fiora suits up for TOTAL WARFARE.jpg|Fiora suits up for TOTAL WARFARE|link=http://totalwarfare.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Ganime/Total_Warfare_Analysis_-_Fiora Rokko Chan blasts away TOTAL WARFARE.jpg|Rokko Chan blasts away TOTAL WARFARE|link=http://totalwarfare.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Ganime/Total_Warfare_Analysis_-_Rokko_Chan Sir Kirboffer pronouces TOTAL WARFARE (correctly).pptx.jpg|Sir Kirboffer pronounces TOTAL WARFARE (correctly) Pit soars into TOTAL WARFARE.jpg|Pit soars into TOTAL WARFARE|link=http://totalwarfare.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Ganime/Total_Warfare_Analysis_-_Pit Hints *Episode 5: Never underestimate the power of a woman! *Episode 6: Imagination is for turbo-nerds who can't handle how kick-butt reality is *Episode 7: Alright, now today is gonna totally kick ass! ... Or... is it? Oh no... I can feel my inner-emo stirring... Must... fight... emo... urges... I know! I just need to think about the light of my life--my beacon of hope... My purpose! Tin Pin Slammer is my purpose! *Episode 8: I love puppies! So cute *Episode 9: What's the pipe panic? The Bros. are on the job *Episode 10: And I gave you a rhetorical answer *Episode 11: Hey, stop undressing me in your mind! *Episode 12: We come into this world alone and we leave the same way. The time we spent in between - time spent alive, sharing, learning together... is all that makes life worth living. *Episode 13: Winning isn't about being lucky, it's about being bold. *Episode 14: WHAT D'YOU MEAN NONE OF MY GOOD DEEDS COUNT?! *Episode 15: You know something, girls? We are so lucky to live in this town. I love you all. List of Leveling Strength, Attack Potency, and Durability *Below Human *Wall Level *Street Level *Building Level *City Block Level *Town *City Level *Mountain Level *Island Level *Country Level **Moon Level *Continent Level *Planet Level *Star Level *Star System Level *Galaxy Level *Galaxy Cluster Level *Universe Level *Multiverse Level *Hyperverse Level *Infinite Speed *Below Human *Average Human *Peak Human *Superhuman *Subsonic *Supersonic *Hypersonic *Relativistic *Speed of Light *Faster Than Light *Massively Faster Than Light *Immeasurable *Infinite/Omnipresent Intelligence *None (Mindless) *Nonsentient *Nonsentient+ (For animals such as chimpanzees) *Extremely Low (The starting point for sentient beings) *Very Low *Low *Below Average *Average *Above Average *High *Very High *Extremely High *Gifted *Genius *Supergenius *Mastermind *Nigh-Omniscient *Omniscient NEXT TIME... Category:Blog posts